paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Obedience
Name: Obedience Physical Age: 17 True Age: 20 Gender: Male Faction: Virtue Element: Water 'Power' Obedience can manipulate a body of water, small or large into any shape he wishes. Suspending the water in the air, he can create anything from funnels to creature-like forms. He sometimes entertains people he meets by making water impressions of their faces or letting children play with water snakes. A newer skill that he’s working on is generating mists and fog. Cooling the moisture in the surrounding air and drawing more in if needed to conceal him, he figures that he may be able to create true condensed clouds, possibly storms soon. 'Weapon' He carries an Anelace at his waist, finding it to be easy to carry and nice length between a dagger and a short sword. It's a double edged blade with a black hit and scabbard. He doesn’t practice with it much, making it more of a show weapon than defensive tool, but he will use it if there’s no other option. 'Summon' Kelo is a spotted Eastern elk, possessing a deep brown coat with light white spots on his back and hind legs. He stands a few inches higher than Obedience, though with his 6 ft horns he is a force to be reckoned with. Kelo is calm and organized where Obedience is not, doing his best to remind him of simple tasks and generally keeping him out of unorthodox situations. If needed, he will drain moisture from the plant life around them to bolster the air saturation when Obedience makes mists. At times he does it to people, but Obedience reacts badly when he realizes that. 'History' Obedience was born as Thessio, the third child and second son of a farming couple on the outskirts of Indafell. His childhood was peaceful, dutifully tending the crops and looking after the animals with his older brother and father. He knew that they weren’t the richest people and didn’t want for much, until his mother took him into the city on a delivery for the first time. At the age of ten, he saw street performers putting on a show in the middle of the square. He watched them for hours; acrobats and singers, magicians and actors all together. He, along with a few others, was literally pulled into the show during a trampoline act, flying and tumbling along with his new idols and it was then that he knew he had to be one of them. He spoke about them endlessly, of how they flew and bent, contorting themselves amazingly. But when he spoke of wanting to be one, his father slapped him for the first time and explicitly told him of his duty to his family and their livelihood. His father apologized for hitting him the following day, but Thessio didn’t speak of it to anyone in his family after that. By the time he was 13, his dreams of being an artist like they were had begun to die until he went to the city with a friend and saw the same troupe he’d seen before. The spark in him reignited, he spoke to a few members and then their leader, who was always ready for a young member. From then on, anytime he’d be with his friend was time spent training in dance and acrobatics with the troupe who’d become a second family for him. He’d sneak out some nights to practice in the field, knowing that his father wouldn’t approve if he was seen and hating that he had to lie, but loving the way moving his body made him feel so much more. Thessio’s mother caught him coming home in the early morning once at 15. She looked over his sweaty clothes and nervous face as if deciding something, but only asked him if he was hungry and told him to get to bed before his father woke up. The smile she gave him as he was left dumbfounded in the hallway made him truly realize how much he loved her. Thessio managed to continue in this way for one more year, but he was found out when his brother broke his leg and was unable to work. With twice the responsibility, it was harder to get away to performances and his father saw him leaving once, but said nothing. His father watched him carefully after this, and the second time he left, he followed Thessio to the trope’s camp. Thessio could only stare in horror as his father grabbed him, yelling obscenities and saying that he’d betrayed them. More guilt piled on as the trope leader tried to explain how happy Thessio was with them, but that only made his father angrier and soon both men were pushing at each other to fight. Thessio couldn’t believe he’d caused this and called them both to stop; saying that his father was right and that he would go home, permanently, promising to never disobey him again. The other performers protested, but Thessio just wanted it all the deceit and bad feelings to stop. He said his goodbyes and went home with his still furious father who took his anger out on Thessio’s flesh, marking the second time he’d met harm at his father’s hand. In the final months of his life, Thessio was the devoted son that his father wanted, doing whatever was asked of him and understanding that his obligation to his family triumphed over wants and desires. His mother would mention that he didn’t seem the same, but it only made him work more diligently to take his mind off of what he left behind. Tiredly mixing the bird feed one night, he saw a lone wolf straying into their area and tried to chase it off but instead found himself bleeding on the ground with a chunk of his calf missing. He screamed as the wolf bore down on him, but sharp canines closed on his throat, and as much as he fought, the hungry wolf was much stronger. As his sight went dark, he silently apologized to his father for abandoning the family again, but feeling peace at the thought that it’d be over now. Living as Obedience now, even though he bound by the occasional command, he’s able to do as he wanted then. 'Appearance' Obedience’s hair is silver in colour, extending to his shoulders, though he would consider it a prematurely gray nuisance and keeps it tied in a high, messy ponytail. His violet eyes always seem to smile, even when he isn’t (which is not often) and stand out against his sun-kissed skin. He’s been accused of being colour blind due to his mismatched style of dress, but Obedience just doesn’t know how to frame his lithe, 5 ft 9 inch dancer’s body. Clinging shirts and baggy cargo pants are customary as they allow him free range of motion, and his normal footwear includes sandals and... sandals, though he would forget to wear even those if not for Kelo’s prodding. The true way to identify Obedience is through his constant head bandana/scarf combination, both of which he owns in a plethora of colours and sizes. 'Behaviour' Obedience is always trying to get a smile out of others, either through performing tricks for them or appearing as uncoordinated as he possibly can. He’ll happily do almost anything asked of him, as he enjoys helping others, as long as it doesn’t cause harm or injury to another. Obedience has a gentle soul, though Kelo calls it a cat’s soul because of the amount of time he spends lazing about and taking daytime naps. Obedience calls it ‘deep meditation’ just to annoy him. Obedience is a bit too trusting of strangers intentions, and has been taken advantage of because of it. Kelo always seems to protect him from the worst though. His greatest fear is that one day he'll be forced to make a decision that may hurt someone's life, so while he's friendly, he keeps personal aspects of himself distant. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Water